


Culpable

by ShikiDark



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, MenChara - Freeform, NaruSasu - Freeform, NaruSasu Day, One Shot, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark
Summary: Una noche en la que nada de lo que se veía era cierto y la mentira no se distinguía de la verdad se llenaba de locura y muerte dándole la bienvenida la "crazy night





	Culpable

**Author's Note:**

> DIsclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y sólo el fic es mío. Está inspirado en la saga de canciones "crazy night" de vocaloid
> 
> Parejas: Narusasu y Menchara

ONE SHOT CULPABLE

 

 _En la antigua mansión perdida en la mitad de un espeso y lúgubre bosque, se celebraba una alegre fiesta, ambientada por múltiples risas melodiosas, las cuales en poco tiempo fueron sustituidas por gritos llenos de horror. En aquella noche fría y oscura, los relámpagos iluminaban la estancia haciendo brillar el collar con el símbolo Uchiha colgando del cuello del único habitante de pie, mientras su risa demencial resonaba en el lugar. La escena era capaz de espantar a cualquiera al ver los cadáveres_ _bañados en sangre de los que habitaban aquella enorme casona. Todos tirados en el suelo alrededor de la única persona viva._

_―¿Quién fue el culpable? ―preguntó el moreno retirando el cuchillo del cuello de una sirvienta―. El telón caerá cuando el culpable muera…_

 

**_La noche sería eterna mientras el anonimato protegiera al culpable_ **

 

Abrió sus ojos tan oscuros como la propia noche que lo estaba rodeando. No podía distinguir prácticamente nada de lo que le rodeaba. Los sonidos de las pequeñas criaturas ocultas entre la maleza no hacían más que ponerlo en alerta. Las hojas de los arboles se movían levemente dejando entrever esferas amarillentas, aquellos que eran ojos de las lechuzas siempre vigilantes. Torcían su cuello levemente mientras su canto resonaba en forma de eco haciéndolo apresurar su paso. Giraba hacia atrás buscando alguna amenaza que pretendiera atacarlo por la espalda. Temía por su vida, por lo que sus pies no tardaban en avanzar. Un poco más adelante distinguió una luz. Se trataba de una enorme y elegante mansión. Con sus posibilidades reducidas a ese lugar como su última esperanza para refugiarse durante la noche, decidió arriesgarse a pedir asilo.

―Bienvenido ―saludó la sirvienta de cabellos rosados al abrir la puerta para ver a su invitado―. ¿Qué se le ofrece? ―cuestionó la criada manteniendo la puerta sin abrir del todo.

―Necesito un lugar donde pasar la noche ―respondió el azabache viéndola como un gatito perdido que necesitaba protección.

La joven criada dudó por un momento mirando hacia atrás del joven, cerciorándose de que no fuera alguna especie de trampa y algún grupo de asaltantes estuviera montando ese acto para ingresar. El joven temblaba visiblemente por el frío y quizás por el miedo de estar tan vulnerable al aire libre. El aldeano permaneció expectante ante lo que pudiera responderle la criada, mas era complicado para ella dejarlo pasar sin permiso de sus patrones. Cuando se disponía a ir a pedir indicaciones a sus jefes se dio cuenta que su tardanza había provocado que ellos mismos se acercaran a ver la razón de su tardanza.

―Menma-sama ―susurró la de cabellos rosados haciendo una respetuosa reverencia―. Este joven pide asilo por esta noche.

―No podemos dárselo a un chico extraño con apariencia de vagabundo ―dijo un hombre alto azabache con marquitas en la cara.

―No creo que sea buena idea dejarlo solo a estas horas ―dijo un rubio idéntico al moreno distinguiéndose únicamente por el color de sus cabellos―. Sería peligroso para él quedarse sin refugio ttebayo ―agregó viéndolo con compasión.

―Adelante, Sakura déjalo pasar ―comentó un tercer hombre, quien tomó la mano del visitante haciéndolo ingresar―. Bienvenido a mi mansión.

―Sasuke, ¿qué estás haciendo? ―interrogó el azabache de marcas en la cara viéndolo con reproche―. Podría ser un ladrón o algo similar.

―No seas tan desconfiado, Menma. Todo estará bien ―aseguró con una sonrisa dando la orden de que se preparara la cena para su invitado―. Deberás disculpar a mi esposo por ser algo paranoico.

El azabache se dejó guiar por el sujeto al que llamaban Sasuke, quien tenía su mano fuertemente aferrada en el recorrido hacia lo que parecía ser el comedor. Con su mano libre apretó el collar en forma de pai pai en su cuello, rogando no haberse metido en algún sitio peligroso. De alguna forma sintió un fuerte presentimiento de que era más riesgoso para él permanecer dentro de ese lugar que en el bosque. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que sentía, todo se veía tan hermoso y perfecto que le hacía creer era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. El dueño de la casa se acercó a una enorme silla de color carmesí y se sentó en una pose orgullosa, levantó una copa llena de champagne y la apuntó hacia él.

―Deberíamos celebrar que te tenemos esta noche con nosotros ―dijo Uchiha mirando a su esposo Menma y al gemelo de este, Naruto―. Nuestra sirvienta podría preparar una cena abundante.

―¿Para qué quieres una cena tan extravagante? ―interrogó su marido sentado en su lugar en la mesa.

―Estoy aburrido ―respondió con simpleza mientras era secundado por movimientos afirmativos de la rubia cabeza de su cuñado.

―Es cierto que últimamente todo es algo aburrido por aquí ttebayo ―comentó Naruto mientras veía a Sakura preparando la mesa para el visitante―. Sakura por favor prepara mucho ramen para mí.

―Hagamos de esta noche una inolvidable ―exclamó Sasuke alzando su copa antes de beberla de manera exageradamente dramática.

―Mi presencia no es motivo para armar una celebración ―comentó el invitado al oír semejante propuesta de parte del dueño―. Sólo soy un aldeano perdido en el bosque que vino a pasar la noche. No busco causar molestias a nadie ―dijo confundido y algo avergonzado por tal atención hacia su persona.

―Tonterías ―interrumpió Sasuke riendo para luego señalar la comida que traía Sakura―. Cualquier motivo es buena excusa para armar una celebración.

Por la insistencia del anfitrión, terminó aceptando ser participe del exuberante banquete. Compartió el brindis con los tres hombres allí y luego todo se volvió confuso para sus recuerdos. El alcohol había calado en lo profundo de su resistencia, borrando las escenas de esa noche y sólo le permitió conservar retazos perdidos de los sucesos anteriores al momento de retirarse. Posterior al banquete sólo recordaba haber sido guiado a la habitación para huéspedes por aquella criada, quien le dedicaba una mirada llena de desprecio estando a solas. Cerró los ojos casi al momento de tocar la almohada y al despertar se extrañó de que fuera aun de noche.

―Siento que dormí por horas ―susurró sujetando su collar con una mano mientras se sentaba en la cama―. ¿Cuánto he dormido realmente? ―preguntó al aire saliendo de su lecho.

Se levantó e inspeccionó curioso la habitación en la que lo dejaron. Observó las numerosas fotos de Naruto y Menma en el lugar y una figura tachada en todas. Era un detalle, cuando menos, llamativo. ¿Quién fue borrado? ¿Por qué las fotos estaban cubiertas por dibujos o rotas como si quisieran eliminar a una persona? Sujetó una entre sus manos mirándola atentamente. Buscó a consciencia a Sasuke. Siendo esposo de Menma lo normal sería tenerlo presente en muchas fotos, empero era lo contrario. Era como si su existencia fuera un secreto o por algún motivo no quisieran que saliera en las fotos. Miró con atención la habitación, no rindiéndose en su búsqueda de retratos de Sasuke, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con un enorme cuadro con el símbolo de su collar.

―¿Qué hace este símbolo aquí? ―preguntó sujetándolo en busca de alguna pista de si tenía algo que ver con él. Sin embargo, al rozar la superficie de la base del cuadro este cayó frente a él―. ¿Qué demonios? ―interrogó tosiendo al ver el polvo que se levantó al momento de revelar una puerta secreta.

Sin saber a dónde lo conduciría decidió abrirla e inspeccionar que se mantenía oculto allí. Las numerosas telarañas sobre su cabeza le dificultaba avanzar sin ensuciarse con ellas, por lo cual las hacia a un lado con su mano a medida que avanzaba. Bajó las escaleras, interminables a su perspectiva, encontrándose un sótano amplio iluminado apenas por un poco de luz proveniente de una pequeña ventana en lo alto de la pared. El lugar tenía muchos ataúdes llenando cada rincón de esa habitación, apenas si había un ligero pasaje que le permitía caminar entre los mismos. Con horror miró hacia todos lados antes de acercarse a uno que se encontraba entreabierto. Sin embargo, oyó unos pasos a sus espaldas.

―¿Estás asustado? ―preguntó alguien a sus espaldas con una profunda voz que le causó escalofríos.

Cerró los ojos un momento antes de darse la vuelta a enfrentarlo, mas al abrirlos estaba de nuevo en el bosque donde inició. Su cara se deformó en un mueca de horror. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Cómo es que fue regresado al lugar donde estaba antes? Buscó a sus alrededores alguna señal de cómo había llegado allí. Tocó su propia cabeza esperando algún retazo de su memoria, alguna pista o flashback que le permitiera entender su situación. Nada. Sólo silencio a su alrededor. Sólo confusión dentro de su cabeza. Viró su cuerpo inspeccionando el bosque, notó el camino que tomó antes que era el que conducía hacia la mansión en la que estuvo antes. Con su mano apretó la ropa a la altura de su pecho sintiendo sus acelerados latidos. Volvería a esa mansión.

―¿Qué está sucediendo? ―preguntó al aire mientras avanzaba por el conocido camino.

A diferencia de la vez anterior, omitió llamar a la puerta y rodeó la mansión en busca de alguna ventana o puerta trasera que le permitiera el acceso sin ser visto por nadie. No encontraba ningún sitio idóneo para ingresar, mas para su suerte vio la puerta exterior del sótano sin su candado. Sonrió al notar su suerte. Con su mano jaló de la puerta de madera y se adentró a aquel sitio lleno de ataúdes, observando con minuciosidad el lugar en el que estuvo antes. Quiso inspeccionar aquellos ataúdes por lo cual con su mano quitó el polvo de las superficies descubriendo recortes periodísticos pegados allí. El primero decía en grande “ _La compañía de teatro de Konoha agota boletos en cada obra que estrenan”._ Restó atención a una noticia de farándula y siguió sacudiendo el polvo descubriendo más y más recortes en cada ataúd.

 

_“El aclamado actor Uchiha Sasuke y su pareja Uzumaki Naruto causan sensación en el mundo del espectáculo al revelar su relación”._

 

―¿Uchiha Sasuke? ―preguntó al aire recordando el nombre del propietario de esa mansión―. Él está casado con Menma ―susurró recordando como se presentó cuando llegó a la mansión―. ¿Me mintió?

Dejando eso de lado comenzó a subir por las escaleras con cuidado y sigilo evitando ser descubierto por los habitantes de la casa. Se apegó a las paredes viendo de reojo cada pasillo. Los halló vacíos por lo cual avanzó a paso lento midiendo sus pasos cual ladrón. Escuchó a las personas que conoció reunidos en la sala hablando de algo… o alguien. Se mantuvo oculto en las sombras oyendo cada detalle posible para averiguar que tramaban y si era algo que estaba relacionado con él. Dado que ni siquiera recordaba quién era, no sabía ni su propio nombre ni la apariencia que tenía. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro, por alguna razón que escapaba a su entendimiento, era que esa mansión guardaba la respuesta de todas sus preguntas. Asomó su rostro a la puerta y se mantuvo oculto tras ella espiando por la pequeña abertura que le permitía ver a los demás habitantes reunidos conversando.

―¿Nos falta la última página? ―preguntó la sirvienta mientras servía el vino a los presentes.

―Seguramente lo tiene tu gemelo ―comentó Menma mirando hacia su esposo, quien sólo jugaba con su copa de vino―. ¿Qué harás? ―cuestionó intrigado.

―Debo recuperar esa hoja ―respondió con desinterés mientras miraba a su cuñado―. ¿Sucede algo, Naruto? ―interrogó sonriente como si no sucediera nada.

―Estoy preocupado ttebayo ―contestó mirándolo con sus ojos algo tristes―. ¿Está obra no terminara nunca?

―Sólo cuando el culpable muera se termina el juego ―explicó el azabache mientras miraba de reojo hacia la puerta―. Mientras él siga libre y con la hoja en su poder, el telón no puede caer.

―¡Deberíamos atraparlo! ―exclamó Sakura arremangándose la ropa dejando al descubierto sus brazos―. Él tiene la hoja con el nombre del culpable, no podemos dejarlo solo.

El aldeano se tapó la boca sin entender ni la mitad de lo que estaban diciendo. ¿Obra? ¿Estaban en medio de una obra? Eso tenía algo de sentido dado los recortes de periódico que había leído antes, por lo cual sabía que aquel hombre azabache de ojos oscuros era Sasuke, un famoso actor. Él era el que parecía dirigir todo en ese lugar. ¿Debía preguntar si estaba interrumpiendo una obra? Sin embargo, no logró terminar su meditación cuando la puerta fue abierta de par a par por la sirvienta. Ella lo miró de forma acusatoria mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo.

 ―Aquí estás ―señaló con obviedad mientras jalaba su brazo hacia el interior de la sala―. Llegas justo a tiempo para la celebración de la noche ―afirmó con una alegre sonrisa mientras eran recibidos por los aplausos de los demás.

―¿Esto es todo una obra de teatro? ―cuestionó intentando entender que buscaban de él o qué estaba haciendo allí y cómo llegó.

―Bienvenido de nuevo, querido invitado ―saludó Sasuke con los brazos abiertos mientras sujetaba su mano y lo hacía bailar junto a él por el medio del salón.

―Yo estoy confundido no entiendo nada de lo que está sucediendo aquí ―dijo el invitado mientras era brutalmente ignorado por el azabache que seguía danzando con él como si nada sucediera.

―Tú sólo disfruta de la noche ―sugirió con una enigmática expresión en su rostro―. Hoy celebramos la “C _razy night_ ” ―agregó dejándolo aún más confundido que antes.

―¿ _Crazy night_? ―interrogó el aldeano sin obtener respuesta.

―Es el nombre de la obra que interpretaremos esta noche ―respondió con calma mientras seguía en lo suyo.

El baile siguió entre bebidas, música y risas de parte de los habitantes de allí. El hombre rubio, de nombre Naruto según recordaba, lo abrazó y lo sacó a bailar cuando Sasuke fue a los brazos de Menma para compartir juntos la siguiente pieza cuando la música se volvió más lenta. El ambiente se había tornado más ameno y tranquilo, el ideal para compartirse con la pareja. Eso se le hizo evidente cuando Uchiha fue junto a su pareja y no se despegaba de su lado robándole algunos besos en medio de su pequeña danza. El invitado se había cansado de bailar, así que tomó asiento en una de las sillas dedicándose a observar el baile de la feliz pareja. ¿Pareja? ¿No que Sasuke era pareja de Naruto? Y hablando del rubio vio cómo se sentó a su lado a mirar lo mismo que él. Su mirada estaba llena de tristeza y su sonrisa se veía forzada.

 

_“¿Está sufriendo al ver al hombre que ama en brazos de su hermano?”_

 

―¿Estás cansado? ―preguntó el blondo con amabilidad virando en dirección suya―. Te apartaste pronto y te ves algo solo ttebayo.

―Un poco ―admitió fijando su mirar en aquellos hermosos y profundos ojos azules. Se sentía triste al verlo sufriendo, por lo que se aventuró a preguntar―. ¿Tú sientes algo por Sasuke?

―Yo siempre he amado a Sasuke y todo lo que deseo es su felicidad, pero… ―respondió Uzumaki mostrando una expresión de culpa y dolor antes de ser interrumpido por el mencionado.

―¿Qué hacen aquí sentados? ―interrogó el azabache mientras los miraba con los brazos cruzados y una media sonrisa―. Deberían estar bailando como dicta la obra.

―¿Obra? ―cuestionó el aldeano buscando captar su atención y recibiendo solo aquella irritante sonrisa―. Necesito que me expliquen eso. No entiendo qué hago en medio de su obra.

―Todos deben seguir su papel a la perfección. Todo está escrito y debe obedecerse ―recitó llevándose al rubio a bailar junto a él en lo que Menma iba a beber un poco mientras descansaba de su enérgico esposo.   


El pobre invitado tenía más dudas que respuestas, mas siendo sólo un invitado no le quedó más que seguir adelante con la fiesta. Repitió sus acciones pasadas, comiendo y bebiendo junto a sus anfitriones hasta el momento en que debía irse a descansar a la habitación. En está ocasión pudo apreciar un detalle que antes pasó desapercibido, la manecilla del reloj se detuvo antes de llegar a marcar las nueve de la noche. Un simple fallo de un reloj antiguo, asumió. Sin embargo, según podía intuir habían transcurrido varias horas desde su camino a la mansión, la fiesta anterior, su pequeña siesta y nuevamente la repetición de todo. ¿Por qué aun no amanecía? ¿El cielo no debería estar aclarándose para dar paso a la llegada del alba?

―Estoy dándoles demasiadas vueltas ―se regañó a sí mismo cuando fue dejado a solas en la habitación que ya había ocupado―. Pero… ¿cómo es que no ha amanecido? ―interrogó a la oscuridad reinante mirando la luna a través de su ventana.

Se recostó en la cama sintiendo un extraño sonido viniendo de sus propias ropas. Sonaba como el crujir del papel siendo corrugado. Con el sonido de la música durante la fiesta no se había percatado del sonido que hacia su propio bolsillo al ser aplastado su contenido. Metió la mano sacando un pequeño sobre con la inscripción: “ _El culpable”._ No entendió aquel extraño ¿remitente? ¿Destinatario? Realmente no estaba seguro de cómo debía llamarse aquellas simples palabras al frente del sobre. Y al sacar el contenido del mismo quedó aun más impactado y confundido que antes. Luego de eso se levantó de sobresalto y salió corriendo hacia el salón donde estuvo de fiesta. Sobre la mesa estaba abierto de par en par un libro al cual identificó como “el libreto”. Allí estaba escrito lo que él estuvo haciendo desde donde tenía memoria, comenzó a leerlo con un sentimiento de malestar y temor.

_El aldeano estuvo caminando por el interminable bosque hasta llegar a la mansión perdida en medio del mismo. Tocó la puerta con pocas esperanzas de conseguir lo que se propuso,_ _siendo recibido en la puerta por la criada Sakura, quien lo recibió dudosa. Empero, lo dejó pasar por orden del dueño de la casa, quien coincidentemente se parecía mucho al aldeano que acababa de recibir en su hogar. Los otros hombres que aparecieron posteriormente, eran el esposo y el cuñado del dueño, los cuales tan sólo acataron la voluntad del otro. Por alguna razón también fue quien organizó una fiesta muy animada, pese a no conocer al invitado. Todos habían disfrutado de aquella celebración improvisada, pero llegada la hora de dormir, el aldeano no logró conciliar el sueño, o tal vez sí, no recordaba su transición de la sala a la habitación. Sólo tenía recuerdos de despertar en esa cama y darse cuenta de la extraña sensación que generaba esa casa en él. Presintió el peligro cuando la noche se negaba a morir. Se ha había extendido demasiado tiempo dejándolo consternado._

_Curioseó cual felino por la habitación buscando el mismo final de lo que rezaba el refrán “ **la curiosidad mató al gato”.** Encontró unos ataúdes con información breve, muy breve y al mismo tiempo sumamente valiosa. No la comprendió al inicio de leerla y no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar cuando su impostor lo noqueó y abandonó nuevamente en el punto de inicio: el bosque. El aldeano había olvidado el golpe, por lo repentino y fuerte de dicho ataque a su persona. Sin embargo, aun sabía sobre la mansión y sus recuerdos de esa noche se mantenían intactos. El dolor que debería de permanecer en su cabeza se encontraba extrañamente ausente. No se percató de ese detalle y retornó a la mansión, sólo para repetir las mismas acciones que inevitablemente lo regresarían al punto de partida en cada oportunidad._

En ese punto la narrativa pareció cambiar bruscamente como si estuviera hablándole directamente a él. A lo cual, naturalmente, reaccionó impactado y atemorizado. No por parecer que aquellas páginas le estuvieran diciendo algo dirigido explícitamente a él, sino por el contenido mismo que leía.

_¿Lo has deducido ya?_

_Esto no es real, sólo eres parte de una obra de teatro sin final._

_Todo lo que has dicho y hecho ha sido escrito aquí y cumplirás cada palabra sin importar lo que hagas_

_¿Quieres saber cómo liberarte de esto?_

_Mata al culpable. Te di la carta con su nombre._

_Hasta que esa persona no muera, el telón no puede caer._

 

―¡¿Qué diablos significa esto?! ―exclamó el aldeano dejando caer aquel libro.

Giró su rostro hacia aquella habitación que suponía ser una elegante sala notando finalmente el engaño: era un escenario. Nada de lo que estaba viviendo era real, sólo era un mero acto de entretención para un público invisible. Oía aplausos viniendo de butacas vacías e intentó sobrepasar el límite entre la escenografía y los asientos de los espectadores con éxito nulo. Estaba atrapado ese sitio, miró a sus alrededores mientras en su mente repasaba los lugares que visitó en ambas ocasiones. Nunca dejó de moverse por los mismo lugares. Maldijo en silencio todo y a todos, ese estúpido libro no podía estar manejando su manera de actuar.

―Vamos a bailar al son de la música ―dijo Sasuke acercándose al aldeano como la primera vez e intentó tomar su mano, siendo bruscamente rechazado de un sólo manotazo.

―Aléjate de mí ―ordenó el visitante retrocediendo lo más posible―. No voy a repetir lo sucedió antes. ¡No soy parte de esta ridícula obra!

―¿Obra? ―cuestionó el hombre llamado Menma―. Creo que necesitas descansar un poco.

―Necesitas ir a recostarte unos momentos ttebayo ―dijo el rubio acercándose despacio hasta él mientras sujetaba sus hombros con familiaridad―. Anda, Teme. Sólo necesitas dormir un poco y te sentirás mejor ―incitó Naruto con aquella amable y tranquila sonrisa típica de él.

―No ―negó de inmediato el aldeano retrocediendo hasta chocar con la mesa de la cena. Vio los tenedores y cuchillos con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

―Deberías venir a celebrar con nosotros ―dijo Sasuke aplaudiendo una vez haciendo que la alegre música sonara al instante―. Esta es una noche para divertirse.

―¡¿Quién de ustedes es el culpable?! ―gritó el invitado apuntándolos con el cuchillo entre sus manos―. ¿Y qué demonios hicieron? ¿De qué son culpables?

―¿De qué estás hablando, idiota? ―preguntó la sirvienta de cabellos rosados―. Nosotros no somos culpables de nada. En cambio tú… ―dijo siendo interrumpida por Sasuke.

―Sakura ―llamó con seriedad―. Esto no terminara bien si no le quitamos el cuchillo. Mira que acusarnos a nosotros de ser los responsables ―bufó chasqueando la lengua con enojo.

―¡Lo son! ―exclamó el aldeano apuntándolos con el cuchillo―. El libro ese extraño dice que esto es falso. Aquí alguien tiene la culpa de que esté prisionero en esto y no podré liberarme hasta que muera ―aseguró corriendo hacia ellos decidido a ponerle fin a todo.

―¡Espera! ―gritó el dueño alzando las manos en un vano intento de detener el ataque de histeria del otro.

Usando ese único y afilado instrumento atacó uno por uno a todos. Al dueño de la mansión, su esposo, su cuñado y su sirvienta. Los hombres intentaron detenerlo, mas él era lo suficientemente rápido para evadirlos a todos y cada uno de ellos. Con el dueño no tuvo demasiado problema, puesto que cumplía con la primera impresión que daba: un hombre pacifista. Alguien que intentó inútilmente, a base de diálogo, calmarlo. El cuchillo atravesó sin problemas su blanca piel y manchó con aquel líquido carmesí el suelo al caer. Sakura fue de las que más tiempo tardó en ser asesinada, dado que fue rápida en huir mientras los hombres forcejeaban con él. Sin embargo, aquello no la salvó por mucho más, sólo tuvo un lapso un poco más largo que el de los otros, antes de finalmente ser alcanzada y asesinada por el azabache.

En la antigua mansión perdida en la mitad de un espeso y lúgubre bosque, se celebró una alegre fiesta, ambientada por múltiples risas melodiosas, las cuales en poco tiempo fueron sustituidas por gritos llenos de horror. En aquella noche fría y oscura, los relámpagos iluminaban la estancia haciendo brillar el collar con el símbolo Uchiha colgando del cuello del único habitante de pie, mientras su risa demencial resonaba en el lugar. La escena era capaz de espantar a cualquiera al ver los cadáveres bañados en sangre de los que habitaban aquella enorme casona. Todos tirados en el suelo alrededor de la única persona viva.

―¿Quién fue el culpable? ―preguntó el moreno retirando el cuchillo del cuello de una sirvienta―. El telón caerá cuando el culpable muera…

Comenzó a reír de una forma demencial mientras veía los cadáveres a sus pies y sacaba la carta que contenía el nombre del culpable. La contempló largamente mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con palpable desesperación. Algo no había salido como él esperaba. Observó sus manos manchadas de la sangre de sus victimas y el cuchillo que en ningún momento se despegó de su mano. Un rayo iluminó toda la estancia dejando ver la mitad de su propio rostro en la superficie metálica del utensilio de cocina. Su rostro. Era la primera vez que se veía a sí mismo, giró su cabeza en dirección al cadáver del dueño y retornó de inmediato a su reflejo. Era idéntico al dueño. Ambos parecían dos gotas de agua y lo que más lo estaba perturbando: era lo que el libro describió.

 

_“…por orden del dueño de la casa, quien coincidentemente se parecía mucho al aldeano…”_

 

―Así no se resuelven las cosas, Sasuke ―dijo un encapuchado a espaldas suyas mientras aplaudía divertido del espectáculo mostrado por el aldeano.

―Yo maté al culpable ―dijo apuntándolo con el cuchillo también dispuesto a convertirlo en su siguiente victima mientras le daba la espalda a los cadáveres―. Debo volver al mundo real o donde sea que estuve antes ―afirmó seguro de sus palabras mientras se acercaba paso a paso al misterioso sujeto.

―Ni siquiera sabes a donde debes regresar ni que es este lugar ―comentó riendo con diversión, siendo su expresión apenas visible gracias a la capucha que cubría su cabeza.

―Este lugar no existe, es falso ―afirmó seguro mientras el extraño encapuchado sólo reía con una tranquilidad inverosímil dado el escenario en el que hablaban―. He asesinado a todos aquí, por lo cual el telón debe caer.

―No ―negó su acompañante―. Debes averiguar quién eres, cuál fue el crimen y quién es el culpable ―explicó señalando el reloj detenido―. No tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para averiguar algo tan obvio y simple. Suerte y date prisa ―despidió el único espectador de sus asesinatos de esa noche.

No entendió esas palabras ni el motivo de que le haya señalado aquel inservible reloj. Sin embargo, al mirar a su alrededor todo empezó a girar aumentando levemente de velocidad y en pocos momentos parecía estar atrapado en una espiral frenética. Cerró los ojos, asustado sin saber que sería lo siguiente en sucederle. Temió mirar. Quizás podría mantenerse en la ignorancia si decidía no volver a despertar jamás, pero recordó que eso sería imposible. No deseaba dejarse vencer y según el hombre de la voz misteriosa sólo debía resolver ese misterio y todo estaría bien. Deseaba recordar quién era y cómo llegó a ese lugar. Al menos esas eran las primeras interrogantes en su mente, mas aún había tantas otras revoloteando en su mente. Esas podían esperar. En cuanto volviera a su verdadero hogar pensaría mejor en lo demás.

―Comienzo a acostumbrarme a esto ―suspiró viendo aquel tan conocido bosque―. Ahora sigue la mansión ―dijo decidido y sin rastros de temor como sucedió las dos primeras veces.

Corrió con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas y fue a la puerta principal. Quería corroborar si era cierto que todo se repetiría. De estar en lo correcto podía predecir con facilidad los siguientes acontecimientos y el orden de los mismos. Cuando la puerta fue abierta por Sakura, fingió sonreír agradecido por la bienvenida dada por el dueño de la casa y sus familiares. Lo demás fue una repetición de los hechos anteriores, la cena, la fiesta y la hora de dormir. Sin embargo, no era igual su perspectiva. Ahora sabía donde ir y que hacer. Se levantó de la cama con prisas y se encaminó rumbo al sótano sabiendo que allí se hallaban los ataúdes con cortes periodísticos. En ellos había información varia y según sus propias teorías, las respuestas a su embrollo.

―Ese hombre me llamó Sasuke ―susurró el azabache mirando el recorte que estuvo en su poder anteriormente―. Si soy un actor casado con Naruto, ¿por qué no me dijo nada cuando nos sentamos juntos? ―pensó en voz alta cayendo en cuenta de un detalle al que no prestó atención antes―. ¡Menma era pareja de mi gemelo Charasuke! ―exclamó casi en un grito al comenzar a recordar su propia vida.

Al mirar esa segunda vez los recortes su memoria comenzó a volver rápidamente a su cerebro. Él era Uchiha Sasuke, un famoso actor que trabajaba en la compañía de teatro Konoha junto a su gemelo, Charasuke, su pareja Naruto Uzumaki, el gemelo de este, Menma y su amiga Haruno Sakura. Ellos eran los más destacados de todo el elenco allí. ¿Por qué estaban allí atrapados? ¿Quién y cómo los atrapó en esa pesadilla?

―¿Quién es ese que me está usurpando? ―preguntó al aire mientras subía las escaleras rumbo hacia la sala.

El encapuchado le señaló el reloj detenido, quizás allí estaba oculta información sobre ese impostor. Necesitaba saber por qué usaba su nombre y la razón de seducir al novio de su gemelo. Sin embargo, al pensar en Charasuke su corazón se detuvo por un momento. Otro chispazo de su memoria fragmentada regresó a él de la nada. Su hermano gemelo, aquel idiota de personalidad tan opuesta a la suya, había dejado de frecuentarlo desde que…

―Qué poco tiempo pasaste aquí conmigo ―oyó decir a una voz proveniente de uno de esos féretros. Un sonido que podía reconocer con suma facilidad.

―¿Cha-charasuke? ―tartamudeó sin poder ocultar el miedo que sentía. Empero, ese terror no evitó que sus pasos lo llevaran lenta y precavidamente de regreso hacia el sótano.

―Eres muy malo conmigo, hermanito ―protestó con ese tono tan infantil y típico de él, hasta juraba que debía estar haciendo uno de sus pucheros―. Ya no me visitas.

―Yo no… ―intentó justificar Sasuke mientras se detenía frente al ataúd sin atreverse a ver en su interior, pero tampoco alejarse y abandonar a su gemelo.

―¡No me has visitado ni siquiera en mi tumba, mal hermano! ―gritó mientras la tapa se elevaba con fuerza mostrando un esqueleto con las ropas características de su gemelo―. Usas mi collar desde que morí y aún así nunca me visitas ―señaló el esqueleto comenzando a reír.

Sasuke perdió el color en su rostro al ver el esqueleto moviéndose por sí solo. Sus piernas temblaban desobedeciendo por completo las ordenes de la mente de Uchiha, cuya única orden era: escapar. Podía sentir su garganta cerrándose de puro temor y más cuando aquel montón de huesos que decía ser su hermano lentamente comenzó a salirse de su lugar de reposo. Estaba yendo por él. Llevó su propia mano hasta su boca y la mordió con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que la sangre impregnara su lengua con su propio sabor. Aunque estaba sangrando en abundancia, había conseguido su propósito: reaccionar. El intenso dolor que se auto infringió le devolvió sus capacidades motoras inhabilitadas por el miedo. Como comenzaba a hacerse costumbre para él, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia arriba.

Por apenas unos pelos consiguió superar al esqueleto logrando escapar de ese sótano. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y la trabó con lo primero que encontró a la mano. Movió un mueble que se encontraba cerca, un aparador que empujó con su cuerpo. No dejaría salir a aquella cosa. Ese en definitiva no era su hermano gemelo que en paz descanse. Todo allí era falso y una vil trampa cuya intención sólo el autor de la misma conocía. Recorrió los pasillos extrañado de no ver a los demás habitantes de la casa, ni siquiera podía oírlos. Ni un sólo murmullo que indicara que estaban en ese lugar. Era extraño, pero sumamente conveniente para inspeccionar aquel reloj.

Llegó a la sala y fue directo a su objetivo. Todo parecía ser normal en ese artilugio, lo único malo que podía señalarse era su falta de movimiento. Intentó darle cuerda para que la hora se acomodara en la debida o volviera a marchar, empero nada pasaba. Miró las manecillas notando al filo de una de ellas un borde blanco como el papel, de hecho, al ver detrás de la aguja efectivamente era papel. Una hoja que decía en letras rojas y enormes “culpable”. Lo abrió ansioso por leer su contenido. Aunque intuyó que el culpable era ese “Sasuke” que estaba supliendo su lugar tomando a su novio y cuñado como parte de ese desagradable estratagema. Abrió el papel, el cual estaba doblado varias veces para entrar detrás de esa manecilla sin llamar la atención y lo leyó ansioso.

―Suerte para la próxima ―dijo una voz femenina mientras le cortaba la yugular con un cuchillo de cocina aprovechando para atacarlo por la espalda mientras el moreno estaba ocupado leyendo―. Esta es mi venganza, Sasuke-kun ―dijo ella riendo como anteriormente él lo hizo cuando los asesinó a todos.

Mientras caía al suelo ahogándose en su propia sangre fijo su mirada en la mujer de cabellos rosados. Ahora recordaba datos sobre ella. En todo ese tiempo apenas se recordó así mismo, a su hermano y  los novios de ambos, pero no recordaba a Sakura más allá de una buena amiga. “ _Qué tonto fui”._ Se recriminó a sí mismo mientras su mente hacia valer aquella frase que rezaba “ _cuando estás a punto de morir toda tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos”._ Finalmente, recordaba toda su vida y destacando lo relacionado a Haruno, autora de su, prontamente, muerte.

 

_El sueño de Charasuke desde pequeños había sido convertirse en un actor famoso. Después de todo sus objetivos eran sencillamente ser rico, famoso y tener a muchas chicas lindas tras él. Por ello su profesión desde temprana edad estaba decidida según él, mas sus primeros pasos para aquella tan difícil carrera se cruzó con una gran obstáculo superado al arrastrar a su hermano gemelo a sus locas ideas. La primera vez que tuvo la oportunidad para probarse para un papel tenía como condición que fueran gemelos los aspirantes. Ese era el único rayo de esperanza que tuvo cuando falló en su audición para el papel protagónico. Así que luego de muchos ruegos, acosos y promesas de ceder sus postres convenció a su arisco gemelo Sasuke de intentarlo juntos._

_Con ayuda de su hermano las cosas marcharon mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado, ambos quedaban mejor en ese papel secundario que para el estelar al que en un inicio aspiró. Después de todo los personajes que interpretaban tenían cierto parecido a sus personalidades reales, por lo cual no había mucho que fingir o ensayar. A Charasuke lo hizo infinitamente feliz saber que tenía el papel, al cual le siguieron muchos más e incluso tenía a su lado a Sasuke, quien le tomó cierto gustillo a la actuación. Aún si al inicio se rehusó fervientemente a aquel mundo del espectáculo, siendo tan talentoso como muchos le señalaron, quiso quedarse un breve lapso y luego lo dejaría. Mas en contra de sus planes iba codo con codo con su hermano, con quien a veces competían por diversión por ganar papeles protagónicos._

_En ese tiempo eran bastante unidos, hasta que un problema se les cruzó en el camino: el amor. Ese enredo surgió en el seno de la compañía de teatro Konoha. Allí se habían reunido varios actores de excepcional talento entre los cuales destacaban Haruno Sakura y los gemelos Namikaze junto a los Uchiha. Allí fue cuando todo se arruinó. Charasuke y Naruto, uno de los gemelos Namikaze, se habían mostrado muy interesados románticamente en la actriz estelar, iniciando una rivalidad entre ellos. Mientras que la de cabellos rosados tenía sus ojos puestos en Menma, el otro gemelo Namikaze y en Sasuke, quienes pasaban de la existencia de todos. Al menos hasta que notaron que en medio de su rivalidad amorosa, Charasuke y Naruto estaban comenzando a hacerse cercanos, causando unos celos que no podían entender._

_Tanto los gemelos Namikaze como Uchiha tuvieron discusiones y malentendidos que distanciaron a los hermanos que parecían tan unidos en un inicio. Con mucho esfuerzo y tiempo, finalmente se hicieron pareja de quien realmente estaban enamorados, es decir Menma con Charasuke y Naruto con Sasuke. Sin embargo, dejaron de lado a Haruno, a la cual le dolió en el orgullo perder a los dos candidatos a pareja que tenía y a los pretendientes que tuvo. A raíz de ellos, siempre que se daba la oportunidad había esparcido rumores respecto a ellos haciéndolos discutir por tonterías. Para los cuatro era un verdadero lío cuando ella metía cizaña respecto a la amistad rara que llevaban Naruto y su cuñado, siempre peleando y siempre buscándose para ir a divertirse. Ellos amaban a sus novios, pero no compartían demasiados gustos con ellos, por eso a veces se buscaban y Haruno aprovechaba eso para sembrar desconfianzas en sus parejas._

_De hecho, el último recuerdo que Sasuke tenía hablando a solas con su gemelo fue una pelea. Una noche en la que Charasuke llegó a dormir borracho junto a Naruto, quien lo acompañaba intentando mantenerse ambos en pie. Eso sólo hizo crecer la molestia previa que tenía. Todo el santo día no supo nada de ellos, ya que a ambos se les ocurrió ignorar sus celulares. Llegó al punto de consultar a Menma si sabía algo acerca de donde se perdieron durante el día y solamente consiguió que se pusiera del mismo humor que él. El rubio se fue a su casa luego de que su gemelo fuera a buscarlo a casa de los Uchiha. Ambos se llevaron sus buenos regaños por lo que hicieron._

_―No puedo creer lo irresponsable que eres ―regañó Sasuke mientras ayudaba a su hermano a llegar a su cama―. Estuvimos muy preocupados por ustedes. Al menos debieron llamar ―dijo en un tono de enojo similar al de una madre._

_―Lo que sucede es que estás celoso ―comentó riendo con claros signos de borrachera._

_―Eres un idiota ―insultó en respuesta dejándolo caer sin cuidado en la cama―. Saliste con mi novio a escondidas. ¿Qué hicieron para terminar borrachos?_

_―Un amargado como tú no sería capaz de entender nuestras bromas ―respondió Charasuke adormilado―. Además estoy disfrutando de lo que me queda de libertad._

_―Dios ―exclamó frustrado su hermano queriendo ahogarlo con la almohada―. Ya tienes veintidós años y sigues con tus bromas de niño malcriado._

_―Deja dormir ―pidió hundiendo su cabeza en la cama sumergiéndose en su sueño inducido por alcohol―. Mañana me pondré una soga al cuello._

_―Eres un pésimo hermano por no decirme que tanto haces con mi novio ―fue lo último que hizo yéndose de su habitación._

_Si hubiera sabido que esa sería la última vez que lo vería jamás habría dicho tal cosa._

 

 

Cuando despertó no se encontraba en el mismo bosque de las veces anteriores, sino en una cómoda cama, amplia y elegante. Se tocó el cuello con miedo y repasó cada detalle de su piel buscando algún corte o rastro del cuchillo de Haruno cuando atravesó su yugular.

―¿Todo eso fue un sueño? ―preguntó al aire levantándose de la cama. Reconocía esa como su habitación normal.

Esa era su casa. La misma que compartió con Charasuke durante muchos años. Comenzó a repasar aquella habitación comprobándose a sí mismo que había logrado escapar de aquel sitio en el que estaba atrapado en su sueño. Sonrió como hace mucho no hacía y se preparó el desayuno con calma mientras revisaba sus pendientes en su cómoda agenda. Al abrirla encontró una nota escrita por su hermano, aquella letra rara era obviamente de él, según decía allí debía ir al teatro Konoha al mediodía para ver la sorpresa que preparó. Soltó un profundo suspiro al saber que seguramente era otra de sus elaboradas y molestas bromas. Aun así hizo caso a su petición, después de todo, aun quería respuestas por la noche anterior y compensar decirle “mal hermano”. No estaba seguro si con la borrachera que tenía recordaría lo que le dijo, si no lo hacía no tendría que disculparse y podría apaciguar a su consciencia siendo amable con él.

Viajó por la tan conocida ruta para él y llegó al teatro. Tan enorme y hermoso como siempre. Un lugar imponente al que sólo iban personas importantes y por ello sólo tenían los mejores actores. Hecho que hacía a su pecho inflarse de orgullo por pertenecer allí. Entró con un buen humor excepcional en él y vio a su hermano sobre el escenario. Lo vio concentrado ensayando sus parlamentos de forma seria y cambiando su tono de voz y muecas de serias a graciosas con gran facilidad. Mas lo notó tenso y algo frustrado por un motivo aún desconocido.

―Hola ―saludó Charasuke con una sonrisa mientras jugaba con la rosa que llevaba en la mano―. Llegas demasiado temprano. Aun falta tiempo para la hora a la que los cité a todos ―explicó el moreno mirándolo con curiosidad.

―Creía que llegué a tiempo ―dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto―. ¿Tiene algo de malo que venga tan temprano? ―cuestionó con curiosidad.

―No mucho, pero te arruina la sorpresa ―respondió su gemelo mientras le tendía la mano―. Ven, ya que estás aquí te puedo adelantar la sorpresa. Aunque debes mantenerlo secreto o me arruinarás todo ―advirtió bastante serio.

―De acuerdo ―concedió riendo por lo infantil que se veía su gemelo cuando intentaba poner cara de seriedad―. Guardaré tu secreto. Ahora dime.

―Voy a pedirle matrimonio a Menma ―soltó dejándolo sorprendido. Conociendo a su hermano no esperaba tal cosa de su parte.

―¿No eras tú el que siempre decía que el matrimonio era como ir a la horca? ―preguntó con diversión.

―¡Y lo es! ―secundó en alto casi como si lo estuviera insultando―. Pero es distinto a que alguien te lleve a la horca a suicidarte. Prefiero echarme yo solito la soga al cuello ―afirmó señalándose con su dedo pulgar mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

―Vaya ―dijo sorprendido dejando que lo guiara por el escenario hasta el centro―. Menma te tiene muy enamorado ―comentó Sasuke dejando pasar su enojo de la noche anterior, al darse cuenta que seguramente Naruto y él salieron a una “despedida de soltero adelantada”.

―Es por el único que me ahorcaré ―dijo Charasuke haciendo una mueca con su rostro y poniendo sus manos en su propio cuello fingiendo estar asfixiándose.

―¿Entonces? ―interrogó queriendo saber qué planeaba.

―Voy a interrumpir la obra ―comenzó a hablar mientras caminaba despreocupado señalando los lugares que les tocaba durante la obra―. Mientras estamos actuando voy a usar la trampilla del suelo para desaparecer un momento. Me cambiaré la ropa y subiré de nuevo con girasoles y el anillo ―explicó ilusionado mientras daba vueltas por el escenario simulando bailar―. Sacaré a Menma a bailar delante de todos los espectadores.

―Te matará por arruinar la obra por eso ―comentó sonriendo al verlo tan entusiasmado por su plan―. ¿No puedes esperar a que termine? ¿O nos citaste para pedirnos que interrumpamos la obra contigo?

―No ―negó de inmediato―. Yo quiero…

La frase quedó inconclusa siendo reemplazada por un grito de sorpresa y miedo. Sasuke por unos momentos perdió su facultad de hablar al ver como su hermano caía por la trampilla. No sabía qué sucedió, probablemente una falla en el mecanismo para activarla. Empero, ese pensamiento se desvaneció rápido al preocuparse más por su gemelo y cómo estaría luego de la caída. Se acercó al borde de la trampilla mirando hacia el fondo donde estaba el cuerpo de su hermano tirado sin movimiento alguno. Sin detenerse a pensar en nada más salió corriendo en busca de ayuda. Necesitaba un médico, llamar una ambulancia, alguien que le diera primeros auxilios o un teléfono para que le indicaran que hacer hasta que llegara la ayuda. Lo que fuera con tal de ayudar a Charasuke.

Corrió buscando algo que le sirviera con éxito nulo. Dentro del teatro no había nada que le sirviera, puesto que no habían teléfonos públicos y los únicos de los que se disponía allí era el que estaba en las oficinas, las cuales estaban cerradas. Maldijo infinitamente su suerte al haberse olvidado su celular justamente ese día. Salió a la calle para pedir ayuda encontrándose con un auto de policía y a unos oficiales saliendo del mismo. Se dirigió a ellos ansioso de pedir ayuda para su hermano. Sin embargo, el resultado fue el opuesto al que esperó.

―¡Es él, oficiales! ―gritó una persona saliendo del teatro con un celular en la mano.

¿Ese era él mismo? Se preguntó mentalmente, dado que su hermano se encontraba herido al fondo de aquella trampilla. No podía perder tiempo allí cuando Charasuke podía encontrarse grave.

―Muévanse, hay un herido en el teatro y necesita su ayuda ―ordenó Sasuke a los oficiales temiendo por el bienestar de su familiar.

―Él es el responsable ―señaló su extraño clon o lo que fuera, él era lo de menos por el momento.

―Tú cállate ―gruñó Uchiha con ira. Sin embargo, su ira creció aun más cuando los oficiales lo sujetaron por ambos brazos y lo esposaron―. ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?! ―gritó iracundo.

―Según el testigo Uchiha Sasuke tú eres la persona responsable de asesinar a Uchiha Charasuke ―explicó uno de los policías metiéndolo a la fuerza dentro de la patrulla.

―¡Yo no lo hice! ―gritó defendiendo su inocencia―. Salí a pedir ayuda. Él tuvo un accidente ―afirmó viendo la indiferencia en los ojos de los oficiales y más apartados de ellos estaban todos los de la compañía.

―Díselo al juez ―dijo uno de los policías.

Lo demás sucedió tal cual una película acelerada. Juicios, acusaciones, escraches a su imagen y lo más doloroso, la fría y acusadora mirada de los gemelos Namikaze hacia su persona. El mundo se tornó oscuro para él, todos lo odiaban e insultaban culpándolo de la muerte de su hermano. Llegó el juicio y gracias a la falta de pruebas de homicidio quedó libre, pero estar dentro o fuera de la cárcel daba igual, debido a que estando en libertad tenía que convivir con el asfixiante acoso de todos los que lo vieran. Se refugió en su casa arrojándose sin cuidado en la cama mientras revisaba sus bolsillos buscando su celular para distraerse. Sin embargo, en su lugar se encontró un papel que creía producto de un sueño.

 

**_“Culpable”_ **

****

Decía aquel papel en letras grandes y rojas. Lo desdobló y como las veces que recordaba leerlo en su sueño estaba el mismo contenido de siempre: ninguno. El papel estaba completamente en blanco, si exceptuaba la única palabra que había allí.

―No hay un culpable ―suspiró abatido mientras miraba la nota siendo interrumpido por una voz que no esperaba.

―Al fin entendió ―exclamó la alegre voz de su gemelo.

Aquella voz lo dejó en shock. ¿Charasuke? Se sentó de inmediato en la cama y buscó con la mirada a su gemelo encontrándolo al pie de la cama junto a Sakura y los gemelos Namikaze. Miró a su alrededor notando que todo a su alrededor sin encontrar explicación a lo sucedido. ¿Una broma de su idiota hermano?

―Sigo muerto, Sasuke ―afirmó su gemelo mirándolo tranquilo, pero con una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

―No entiendo que sucede ―admitió el azabache consternado, pero levantándose para ir a abrazar a su gemelo. En circunstancias normales no lo haría, pero sus palabras lo impulsaron a hacerlo temiendo no volver a verlo nunca más.

―Estás muerto también ―soltó Charasuke con dificultad―. Y antes de que grites escúchame un momento. ¿Ya tienes todos tus recuerdos en orden? ―cuestionó sujetándolo de los hombros para verse de frente.

―Creo que sí ―asintió Sasuke mirándolos a todos confundido notando como los gemelos Namikaze estaban extrañamente en silencio y Sakura lo miraba con molestia.

―Qué alivio, Teme ―felicitó el rubio mientras se acercaba entusiasmado mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y lo besaba―. Tenía miedo de perderte cuando tu corazón se detuvo ttebayo.

―No entiendo qué sucede ―admitió Uchiha mirando a su pareja directamente a los ojos azules que tanto amaba―. Díganme qué está sucediendo. ¿Cómo puedo verte, Charasuke si estás muerto?

―Escucha atentamente ―pidió su gemelo tomando aire―. Cuando sufres un accidente muy grave tu alma se “sale” de tu cuerpo que es parecido a morir y pierdes la memoria por completo. Si no regresas rápido a tu cuerpo, te mueres definitivamente y dado que tu alma no recuerda quién eres las posibilidades de morir son altas ―explicó apresurado―. Este lugar es llamado “limbo” donde estamos todas las almas sin lugar al que ir. Sakura y yo estamos aquí porque morimos con asuntos pendientes en vida, así que no podemos ir al cielo y ustedes tres aun están vivos, pero penden de un hilo y si no luchan por volver, pronto morirán también.

Charasuke intentaba ser lo más conciso y breve al hablar, ya que no contaba con mucho tiempo. “El limbo”, como él le llamaba, era un lugar situado entre la vida y la muerte para aquellos desafortunados que se encontraban luchando por su vida. Aquella zona era un bucle infinito en el cual las almas de quienes llegaban eran juzgadas en “culpables” e “inocentes”. Si alguno resultaba “culpable” era atrapado definitivamente allí y moría en el mundo real, tal y como explicó a los Namikaze “ _el telón caería cuando el culpable muriera”._ Mas para personas como él, que ya habían perecido, era un sitio entre el cielo y el infierno; un lugar que lo dejaba en una encrucijada al no pertenecer a ningún sitio realmente. Dado que él murió en ese teatro al igual que Haruno, era el limbo al que estaban condenadas sus almas hasta saldar sus últimas voluntades. Sin embargo, cuando vieron las almas de aquellos tres a los que tan bien conocían no dudaron en acercarse, ya que sabían que era una oportunidad única para hablar con ellos de frente.   

―Naruto y yo recuperamos nuestros recuerdos casi al instante y estábamos listos para salir de este limbo, pero mi torpe gemelo se negó a irse sin ti ―agregó Menma cruzado de brazos con su expresión seria―. Desde que Charasuke nos dijo que tu nombre podía aparecer en la última hoja del libreto, mi hermano se negó a irse hasta asegurarse de que salieras “inocente”.

―Ni que no te interesara pasar tiempo con tu novio mientras me usabas de excusa para no irte ―afirmó el rubio haciendo un puchero al ver lo cerrado que era su hermano respecto al tema.

―Espera ―pidió mirándolos como si hubieran perdido la cabeza―. Entonces ese bosque y la mansión. Todo eso ¿era falso? ―interrogó Uchiha sujetándose la cara con frustración intentando entender lo sucedido.

―Este es el limbo que todos compartimos: el teatro Konoha. Aquí se repiten eternamente las obras en las que estuvimos juntos ―confirmó Charasuke jugando con su rosa―. Aquí morí al caer por esa trampilla y Sakura se suicidó. El reloj se podría decir que es real, es una representación de tu corazón por eso no se movía. No está latiendo y no lo hará hasta que tu alma regrese a su sitio.

―Por tu maldita culpa estoy aquí shannaro ―gruñó Haruno queriendo irse encima de Sasuke, mas fue detenido por Charasuke quien sujetó su mano queriendo calmarla. Pese a que le costó la mirada de odio de Menma.

―¿Mi culpa? ―preguntó Sasuke mientras pensaba un poco. Dándose cuenta de algo sumamente importante―. Yo fui el que te acusó de asesinar a mi hermano. Entonces lo último que viví en esta pesadilla…

―Así es ―afirmó su gemelo suspirando al tener que regañar a Sasuke―. Luego del accidente que ustedes tres sufrieron terminaron en este limbo donde Sakura y yo estamos desde que morimos. No nos dio trabajo ayudar a Menma y Naruto recordar quienes eran, pero tú te perdiste en ese “bosque” ―relató con cansancio por todo el tiempo que le tomó guiarlo.

―Si fuera por mí te habría hecho perder para que te murieras ―dijo con rencor Haruno con sus ojos esmeraldas clavados en Sasuke―. Tienes suerte de que Charasuke cuidara mi alma cuando aún no tenía mis recuerdos. De no ser porque le debo ese favor te habría asesinado con gusto ―admitió sin ninguna pena, sin importarle las miradas reprobatorias de los Namikaze.

―Sí lo mataste ―le recordó Menma desviando la mirada hacia su novio―. Te dije que era extremista montar semejante obra. Tu hermano nos asesinó ―comentó dirigiendo su mirar con un leve reproche a Sasuke.

―Yo creía que estaban planeando algo en mi contra ―se quiso defender sintiéndose culpable por lo hecho.

―Descuida porque somos almas, aunque nos “mates” realmente no pasa nada ―dijo Charasuke encogiéndose restándole importancia al asunto―. Y de todas maneras ustedes se lo merecían un poco. Tú por acusar a Sakura injustamente ―dijo señalando a su gemelo y luego pasó a su cuñado y novio―. Y ustedes por seguirle. En su necedad por meter presa a Sakura-chan me acusó de tener una aventura con ella y ustedes lo secundaron ―comentó enojado arrojando frente a ellos una revista en la que decían _“fuertes declaraciones de los allegados a Uchiha Charasuke indicarían que Haruno Sakura asesinó a su amante en venganza por querer terminar el amorío”._

Él no había tenido intenciones de buscar venganza ni mucho menos, pero dado que se les presentó esa oportunidad para hablarles, tanto él como Sakura quisieron tomarla. Haruno estaba decidida a matarlos como declaró anteriormente, pero Charasuke no se lo permitió. Sin embargo, conociendo el craso error de su hermano gemelo decidió darle el gusto de dejarla matarlos una vez en esa fantasía. Después de todo, eso no los dañaba de ninguna forma y ella podía desahogarse tranquila. Ahora al menos los tres estaban a salvo, lo que significaba una cosa.

―Ya es hora de separarnos ―comentó el azabache con un fuerte suspiro―. Sakura-chan ya puedes descansar en paz.

―Desearía decir lo mismo ―susurró ella acercándose a abrazar a Charasuke con auténtica tristeza, dado que le tenía aprecio sincero luego de tanto tiempo juntos.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó preocupado Sasuke al ver que esa pesadilla llegaba a su fin justo cuando no le parecía tan terrible.

―Somos almas en pena, es decir, aquellas que tienen un asunto pendiente en el mundo de los vivos ―respondió la de cabellos rosados―. Mi único asunto pendiente era que se supiera que yo era inocente de la muerte de Charasuke. Ese día, como viste, llegué antes de tiempo sin proponérmelo e hice las pases con tu gemelo cuando sucedió el accidente.

―¿Y el de mi hermano? ―cuestionó con un mal presentimiento viendo como el rostro de su gemelo permanecía oculto en el hombro de Haruno.

―Casarme con Menma ―respondió con la voz rota―. Por obvias razones, eso nunca sucederá.

Ahora entendían el afán que tenía de montarse fiestas y jugar “a la casita”. Sólo deseaba tener un momento aquello que anhelaba y que jamás lo dejaría descansar en paz. Su alma estaba condenada a permanecer atada al teatro. Sakura sabía aquello y por eso sentía mucha pena de no poder seguir haciéndole compañía, él la había ayudado a cumplir su pendiente, aun sabiendo que a causa de ello estaría completamente solo nuevamente. La figura de Haruno comenzó a brillar hasta hacerse una pequeña esfera de luz que revoloteó un poco alrededor del moreno.

―Espero que pronto me alcances allá arriba ―se despidió la actriz rogando porque alguna vez su amigo pudiera ascender junto a ella. Luego de eso la pequeña esfera desapareció sin dejar rastro.

―Charasuke ―susurró Menma acercándose a él para abrazarlo como siempre soñaba desde que lo perdió.

―No es tu culpa ―consoló besándolo con cariño―. Era mi deseo casarme contigo, no había, ni hay forma de cambiar eso ―explicó viendo por sobre el hombro de su novio a Sasuke y Naruto―. Yo siempre estaré cerca de ustedes y haré mi mayor esfuerzo por cuidarlos, pero no los mataría visitar mi tumba al menos una vez al año ―bromeó con una sonrisa forzada mientras lloraba―. Adiós ―fue lo último que lo oyeron decir antes de que ante un chasquido de sus dedos todo a su alrededor se desvaneciera.

 

_Uno, dos, despejen_

_Uno, dos, despejen_

 ―El paciente ya tiene signos vitales de nuevo ―dijo una voz femenina.

―Ritmo cardíaco normal. Ya está estabilizado ―comentó un hombre de bata blanca.

Sasuke abrió los ojos desorientado viendo a su alrededor notando que estaba en una ambulancia rodeado de médicos y aparatos controlando sus signos vitales. El doctor se alejó un poco de él y buscó su linterna para enfocar en su ojo e inspeccionar sus reflejos.

―Tuviste mucha suerte, chico ―exclamó aquel paramédico sonriendo al ver que su paciente parecía fuera de peligro―. ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió? ―preguntó ante lo que obtuvo una débil negación de Sasuke―. Uno de los reflectores tuvo un corto circuito y ocasionó que el teatro se incendiara. Varios actores y espectadores quedaron atrapados e inhalaron demasiado humo. Creía que morirás asfixiado.

 

_“Cuando sufres un accidente muy grave tu alma se “sale” de tu cuerpo que es parecido a morir y pierdes la memoria por completo. Si no regresas rápido a tu cuerpo, te mueres definitivamente”_

 

 

A eso se refería Charasuke. Tocó el collar que alguna vez le perteneció agradeciendo que lo haya salvado sin poder evitar derramar una lágrimas al saber todo lo que él hizo por ellos. Se permitió cerrar los ojos y descansar durante su viaje en ambulancia. Luego de eso, para su alivio, se enteró que Naruto y Menma se encontraban completamente fuera de peligro. Hubo varias muertes en aquel incendio, pero ellos “milagrosamente” estaban a salvo. Sin embargo, sabían gracias a quien se libraron de una muerte segura. Cuando les dieron de alta, Sasuke se armó de valor para confirmar la verdad de su “sueño” sacando a colación aquel tema tabú que suponía todo lo relacionado a su hermano Charasuke. Se atrevió a hablar con los gemelos, quienes sorprendidos de haber soñado lo mismo, confirmaron la veracidad de ello.

En cuanto tuvo oportunidad, Uchiha llevó flores a la tumba de Sakura pidiendo perdón, pese a saber que no lo merecía luego de destruir su vida por el odio que lo cegó al ver morir a su hermano. En su momento de dolor concentró su odio en la única persona cerca sin medir las consecuencias. Luego en compañía de su novio y cuñado dejaron unas ofrendas a Charasuke, siendo Menma el último en retirarse de allí, ya que había unas cosas que quería decirle a su ex novio.

―No quise olvidarte, es sólo que era doloroso recordarte ―dijo a la lápida con el nombre de su pareja fallecida.

―No necesitas pensarme a cada momento ―dijo Charasuke sentado en su propia tumba con la pierna flexionada mirando a su amado―. Sólo consérvame como un buen recuerdo y sigue adelante.

―Jamás me casaré con nadie. Te lo prometo ―aseguró Menma mordiéndose el labio al saber el motivo por el que el alma de Charasuke estaba condenada.

―No es lo que quiero ―negó con la cabeza el azabache―. Quiero que busques tu propia felicidad.

―No te abandonaré ―comentó con firmeza mirando al cielo―. Aun si tengo que condenar mi propia alma, no te dejaré abandonado en ese teatro.

―No quiero eso, idiota ―protestó Uchiha con suma molestia.

―Vendré a visitarte más seguido ―prometió Namikaze acariciando las letras en la lápida―. Te amo y te agradezco que nos protegieras.

―Lo haré siempre que pueda ―respondió con dolor―. Pero aunque puedo salir del teatro estoy atado a ese lugar e inevitablemente debo volver ahí.

Diciendo eso Menma se retiró del cementerio ignorante de todo lo que Charasuke intentaba transmitirle inútilmente. En ese lugar no podría hacerles saber sus deseos y temía lo que fueran a hacer sabiendo su condición. Su alma estaba perdida en la soledad eterna, pero no dejaría que les pasara nada a ellos. Tal y como prometió, se esforzaría por ser su ángel de la guarda.

 

 

OWARI

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

****


End file.
